1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible printed circuit (referred to as “FPC” hereinafter) in which are formed electric wires capable of transmitting electric signals, and also relates to an image pickup device provided with such an FPC and electronic equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
The miniaturization of digital still cameras has been advancing in recent years. In a miniaturized digital still camera, an image pickup unit provided with a lens, an image sensor, and so on and an electric circuit provided with a microprocessor for signal processing are electrically connected to one another using a highly-flexible FPC. Such a configuration increases the degree of freedom with which various units can be arranged within the digital still camera, thereby contributing to the miniaturization of the camera.
FIG. 19 is a plan view illustrating the configuration of a conventional image pickup unit. As shown in FIG. 19, an image pickup unit 100 includes: a lens holder 101 provided with at least one lens and an image sensor; and an FPC 102 electrically connected to the image sensor, an electric circuit, and so on. Connection portions 102a and 102b, to which other FPCs and electric components are connected through soldering, are formed on the FPC 102. As shown in FIG. 19, the connection portions 102a and 102b are disposed with the soldered connection portions exposed, and thus there is the possibility that the exposed portions will make contact with other electric components and cause a short-circuit. There is a particularly high possibility that the connection portions 102a and 102b will electronically short-circuit with electric components, various members, and so on in a device in which miniaturization is required, such as a digital still camera, because the components and members are packed tightly together within the housing of the device. There is a method that, for example, applies insulating sheets to the connection portions 102a and 102b so as to prevent such electrical short-circuiting. However, such a method is problematic in that it increases the number of components and thus leads to an increase in cost. A means for solving a problem such as this is disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 1 (JP H06(1994)-233196A).
Patent Document 1 discloses a configuration in which an insulation sheet used for electric insulation is formed as part of the FPC, between the electric components that are disposed opposite the FPC and the FPC, when the FPC is bent and fitted into the camera housing.
However, with the configuration disclosed in Patent Document 1, the insulating sheet formed as part of the FPC is not anchored to the camera housing, except for a bent portion. Therefore, there is a problem in that the insulating sheet may move from its proper position (the position in which it insulates other components outside of a cover region from the inside of the cover region) due to shock, vibration, or the like affected on the camera device, leading to short-circuits between the inside of the cover region and the outside thereof.